Could It Be Love?
by HappyBunnyROCKS15
Summary: Could Sonny and Chad be falling for each other? Or will the love never exist between them?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! This is my first REAL story! I've written Q and A's but those aren't real stories! I'm so excited! Let's see what my mixed up mind can come up with! PLEASE review! Thanks!

Sonny is in her dressing room sitting on the couch next to Tawni. Sonny says "Tawni, can I ask you something?" "You just did!" laughs Tawni. "NO, seriously," Sonny says. Tawni says "Okay, what is it?" Sonny says "Well, my friend likes this guy and…" Tawni cuts off Sonny "By friend you mean you, right?" Sonny smiles "Yes." Tawni says "Okay, just checking! Go on!" Sonny continues "I like this guy and I don't know what do because I don't know if he likes me." "Well," Tawni starts, "Maybe you should invite him over here," She advises. "Yeah, maybe," Sonny says. "Actually, yes. You're right, I should!" says Sonny with excitement. "Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?" Tawni gloats. "On second thought, don't answer that!" Tawni says. "Good idea," Sonny laughs.

Sonny leaves the room and comes back about 20 minutes later. "I asked him!" Sonny says happily. "Great," Tawni says, "What did he say?" "He said he'll be here in about 10 minutes!" Sonny replies. Tawni says "Ten minutes! How are you supposed to make yourself beautiful in 10 minutes?" Sonny says, "With your help?" Tawni says "Fine, I'll do it for love!" "Yay! Thanks!" Sonny exclaims. Tawni says "We only have 8 minutes left! No time to thank me!" Tawni does Sonny's hair and gives her a blue dress and silver shoes. "There!" Tawni says in relief. "Done in 5 minutes flat!" "Thank you so much," Sonny replies. "It's fine," Tawni starts, "but don't get used to it!" she says. "Don't worry I won't," Sonny says. "So, who is he?" Tawni asks in excitement. "Oh, just this cute guy I met here," Sonny says. "Do I know him?" Tawni asks. Sonny says "Umm… about that…" They hear a loud knock on the door. "That's him!" They both say at the same time. They both jump up and Sonny says "I'll get it; I am the one who likes him, not you." Tawni sighs, "Okay, I guess you're right." She sits down and Sonny goes to the door. She opens it and smiles. "Hi!" Sonny says excitedly. "Hey," says a familiar voice. "You look great!" the voice says. "You look better!" Sonny smiles. The voice says "No, I just threw this on." Sonny laughs "Well you still look very nice!" "Thanks," the familiar voice answers. "No, it can't be!" Tawni says quietly to herself.

Sonny and the boy with the familiar voice walk in. "You!" Tawni yells at the boy. "You!" Chad yells back as the smile drops off his face. "What are _you_ doing here?" they both say in unison. "Guys, guys!" Sonny says. "Tawni, I thought you said you would be okay with a guy coming over!" Sonny tries to calm her down. "Yeah, but that's not a guy that's a **beast**! "You're not too charming, yourself," Chad talks back to her. "Guys! Stop fighting!" Sonny tries to break up the fight. "You're both my friends. Chad, this is Tawni's dressing room, too, so I won't make her leave. But I'll stay with you. We can go over to your room." She says. "Well," Chad begins "the guys at Mac Falls don't like the Randoms and so they won't like you." He says. "But you're my friend so I'll sneak you in through the back, okay?" Chad asks her. "Sure," Sonny says. "and when we get there I need to talk to you about something." She says. "Uh-oh!" Chad says, "Am I in trouble?" he asks. "No!" Sonny assures him. "Don't worry I just want to talk. "Okay," he agrees.

Hey! Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't been on Fan fiction in SO long! I missed you all! I got a few reviews so now I'm gonna aim for 20 reviews. So PLEASE review and ENJOY!**

Sonny and Chad are in the parking lot next to the back door of Mackenzie Falls. Chad checks to see if the coast is clear and signals Sonny that it is; the normal routine. She quickly runs to Chad's room without being noticed, as always. Chad meets her in there. "So…" Chad says. "Yeah?" Sonny answers. "What did you need to tell me?" Chad asked. "Oh… that," Sonny says. "Well, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while," Sonny says. "That's funny because there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, too," Chad admits. "Really?" Sonny asks. "Yeah," Chad says. "You first," they both said at the same time. They both laughed. "No, really. You go," they both said together again. Again they laughed. "You go," Sonny insisted. "Fine!" Chad agreed. Just then there was a loud knock on the door and Sonny jumped into the corner to hide. She ducked into Chad's closet. She scraped her leg on a metal coat hanger sticking up on the ground. Her leg started to bleed.

Despite her pain, Sonny looked through the crack in the door and saw Chad's bodyguard, Bubbles. He spoke in a deep voice. "Chad, you have today off, but don't forget you have a photo shoot tomorrow at 1:30pm," Bubbles reminded him. "Thanks Bubbles, I won't," Chad assured him. "Okay, bye," Bubbles said. "Peace out suckka!" Chad responded.

After a few minutes, Chad told Sonny that Bubbles was gone. As soon as she came out he noticed her leg. "Are you ok?" He asked her as he sat her down on his bed. "Yeah, I'm fine," Sonny replied. "It's a pretty big cut," Chad told her. "We should wash that and wrap it up." "No, really I'm alright," Sonny insisted but Chad ignored her and started rinsing the blood off her leg. "Thanks," said Sonny. "It's no problem," Chad told her. He finished wiping off the blood and wrapped her leg in a bandage. "Thank you… a lot," Sonny said. "Again, it's no problem," Chad told her.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Sonny asked Chad. "Oh… um… I was going to tell you that I um…" Chad struggled with his words. "You what?" Sonny urged him. "Well… I… was thinking… that maybe…" Chad still struggled. He felt suddenly shy and nervous, which he didn't usually feel with Sonny. And he got butterflies in his stomach, which he often did get around her. "You know, the um… dance is um… coming up in a few days and I um… was wondering if you… would… if you want to I mean…" "Are you trying to ask me to go to the dance with you?" Sonny asked. "Umm… yeah." Chad admitted. "Then, sure," Sonny smiled. "Oh, cool," Chad smiled, too.

"What did you want to tell me?" Chad asked Sonny. "Oh… I wanted to know the same thing!" she blushed. "Really? Cool," Chad said. "Um… so I guess I'll see you there," Chad said. "I guess so," Sonny replied. "Good," Chad said. "Good," Sonny repeated. "Fine," Chad said. "Fine," Sonny said after him. They both laughed. "See you then… I better get going," Sonny said. "Yeah," Chad said after checking to see if the hallway was clear. "So I'll see you in three days at 6:30pm," Chad reminded her. "Yep!" Sonny answered. There was a strange silence. Then, Sonny leaned over and kissed Chad on the cheek. She turned so he wouldn't see the huge smile on her face, and she left.

**That's all for now, guys! I hoped you like it and PLEASE review! Also tell your friends to read my stories so I can get the 20 reviews I want! Thanks. Peace out suckkas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there all you Channy lovers! I've only gotten 7 reviews so far… still aiming for 20 so PLEASE help me out. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Chad sat in his room, still stunned by Sonny's kiss. So many thoughts were running through his head; "Wow!" "She kissed me!" "It was just a simple kiss on the cheek, why am I so happy?" "I am so confused!" "I want a cheese sandwich!" He was so confused, happy, and… craving a sandwich, all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Sonny glided through the halls, filled with joy. Tawni walked past and noticed her. She stopped. "What are you so happy about?" Tawni asked curiously as they both stepped inside their room. "Um… nothing," Sonny answered. "It's definitely something," Tawni urged, "it's a guy isn't it?" she asked with a smile. "Maybe," Sonny smiled. "Oh no!" Tawni gasped. "Please tell me it's not Chad!" She said. "Why?" Sonny asked defensively. "What's so bad about Chad?" She asked. Tawni sighed, "It's not just him," Tawni began, "it's all the so- called _people_ at Mackenzie barf!" Tawni said.

"He's not that bad," Sonny defended Chad. "He's different than the others," she started. "He's actually kind of sweet," Sonny blushed. "Oh great!" Tawni said sarcastically. "You're falling for him aren't you?" Tawni asked. "What if I am?" Sonny asked. "Well then I'd have to… well. I'd…" Tawni sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "Are you my friend?" Sonny asked her. "Umm… yeah I guess, why?" Tawni answered. "Then you'll accept who I like," Sonny told her. "I guess you're right," Tawni said. "You'd accept me, so I should accept you," she said.

"Thanks!" sonny said. "So, now that I'm trying to bee cool with you liking Chad, what happened in his room that made you so happy?" Tawni urged. "Oh, that," Sonny said. "That was just nothing," Sonny lied. "No it wasn't! I can tell! Something happened, something big!" Tawni said.

"Okay, fine!" Sonny gave up. "He asked me to go to the dance with him," Sonny smiled a huge smile. "Really?" Tawni asked with excitement. "What'd you say?" she asked. "I said yes," Sonny answered. Tawni smiled, "That's great!" "And then," Sonny started, her smile getting even bigger (if that was even possible). "I kissed him on the cheek and left," Sonny told her. "I'm so proud of you!" Tawni said happily. "Always leave them wanting more!" Tawni laughed. "Of course," Sonny laughed with her.

"Trader!" Zora yelled from the vents. Tawni and Sonny screamed. "What are you doing up there?" Sonny asked. "Just hearing a _**trader**_ tell Tawni about liking Chad!" Zora told them. She shuddered when she said Chad. "Ha! I don't ha! Like Chad! Ha! We were just um… joking! Haha right Tawni?" Sonny improvised. "Ha! Yeah!" Tawni played along. "Really?" Zora asked. "Because that's exactly what a _**trader**_ would say!" she yelled. "No, honestly!" Sonny said. "We were pretending to be one of Chad's crazed fans," Sonny lied, hoping Zora would believe it. "Well, okay," Zora said. "But if I hear one more thing like that from you and I feel like I can't believe you, then you're gonna be sorry!" Zora warned.

She left. "That was so close!" Tawni said. "I know, too close!" Sonny said. "Next time we talk about this stuff it has to be somewhere that Zora can't find us," Sonny said. "Agreed," Tawni said. We'll go somewhere outside when Zora isn't with us," Sonny suggested. "Okay," Tawni said. "We should get some sleep," Sonny said. "Okay," Tawni agreed. And with that they went to sleep.


End file.
